From Storks, Bones and other facts
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: This story takes places between Seasons 6 and 7. It shows a way of how the Squint Squad, family and other people from the FBI knows and reactions about B&B finally been in a relationship and pregnancy while solving a few cases in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this isn't my first FF, but is the first of one of my favorite detective series known as Bones. I decided to write this story after a marathon of fanfics about the plot of Bones Pregnancy. Maybe a little OOC and illogical cases, but I do what I can…

This story takes places between seasons 6 & 7 and tries to explains how the rest of the team knows and reactions about the relationship and eventual pregnancy of the anthropologist while solving a few cases in the process.

**Author's note: **Sorry if this story is a bit confusing in English language, but this is a little more complicated than just bad spelling and bad use of the language. You see, i'm bilingual in Spanish and English (guess wich is my first language), so to save a lot of time in translation i used Google Translator. Even i could managed to reedit the story before publishing, there are a lot of mistranslating errors and typos, so be a bit comprehensive with the english used here...

**FROM STORKS , BONES AND OTHER FACTS**

**PROLOGUE**

_"Should I tell him? "_ – I've been thought all day while we solved this case in the Alley - _"I've been giving signals all day, but the only answer I got was 'it will not happen in several years ' " _- I tell myself as I rationalize the circumstances in which we find ourselves. Deep down I still believe that maybe just said to not have to leave your character ... - _" Well Brennan , you know perfectly well that you do not know what they want until you tell them directly..."_

- They look very happy ... - I tell my partner as we walk down the dark street toward our respective cars.

- They had a baby - he answered without looking at me , referring to the son who had just had my best friend and her husband.

- Their lives have changed completely ... – I continue without change my face, but inside it only increases my nervousness - they should be more understanding ...

-Well , you know ... having a child is a good thing.

- Do you r-really think that? - I ask , confused and nervous at the same time while I stop.

-It's a good thing ... Why ... ? – he questions, puzzled at me , seeing that I stop and see it too seriously - Look, the baby is fine , they will be fine, they love each other. It is the happiest day of their lives. Well?

_" Are you serious? "_ - I think, as I see him with confusion, but I see that this is too long as he asks:

- What?

_"Come Brennan, don't think about so long , it's now or never! "_

-'I'm pregnant - I finally say, but when her face has not changed decide to continue: - you're the father ...

At first I thought his serious face was a bad sign, but seeing that his face begins to appear that ridiculous smile that's his signature… his smile drawn an identical in my face.

- A baby? - Question after a few seconds of silence that seemed an eternity - Are you pregnant ? From me ?

-Yes, I said that, you do not have to repeat it ...

- Are you kidding me? - tells me while taking my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes -we 're having a son! I will never get tired of saying it!

-Or a daughter ... - I say smiling, but soon changed my face more serious one as there are more that I have not said - Booth ...

- Is something wrong ? – he takes my shoulders with concern by noting the sudden change of mood - Are you OK ? The baby ... ?

-It's all right , I'm fine ... The baby is fine, Booth ... - I say sighing at his reaction somewhat exaggerated - but ... there is only something that I'm not sure ...

**PART 1: SAFETY AND SURPRISES**

**CHAPTER I**

-There's something wrong ? - Take my shoulders with concern by noting the sudden change of mood - Are you OK? The baby..?

-It's all right , I'm fine ... The baby is fine, Booth ... - I say sighing at his reaction somewhat exaggerated - only ... there is only something that I'm not sure ...

-What do you mean? - Says while trying to contain his obvious tension - What are you afraid of?

- Of you .

_"I told him!Finally told him! "_ - I think as I release his hands and turned around to not see my nervousness. Nervousness pressing my chest every second - _"I just hope he doesn't want to leave me 'cause for this!"_

-Of me ? – he answered after a moment of silence and shock, during which time I guess he absorbed the situation where I left him - Why are you afraid of me?

- I am afraid of your reaction ... - I say, turning to him, but i don't look at his eyes, but their shoes - I'm afraid you break with me, that you don't want to have a second child yet , afraid that anytime I'd abort.. - continued as tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

-Bones ... - says after a few seconds of pause to finally take my chin and raise my head to have direct contact with my eyes, to which I respond by turning my gaze to another part -Bones, you know pretty well that I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you.

- Booth ... - I say as tears run down my face more intensely , thinking of the first case in which we worked together, Why Every slap and insult I gave him feel as if was me who received them? - Are you sure ? Booth, we've been in this relationship only for a month, we haven't even had a date ... and I'm pregnant with you. I do not want to feel that having a child is too much charge for you... if you want to spend more time with our baby, up for the time you never had with Parker, I won't stop you, unlikely to what Rebecca did.

-Bones ... I love you with all my heart and am not afraid to prove it , either you or our baby - he says with a smile while taking back my chin and our eyes meet again - I love you and I want to be in a relationship with you, even if we're not married. A baby, our baby, is an added benefit to our lives ... and I'll always be with you, no matter what happens, I 'll be by your side in every step .

- Booth ... - I say between sobs, and I can't hold back any longer and I collapsed on his chest and start sobbing openly, letting out all of my insecurities and fears.

-Shh… Bones, you can mourn all night if you want, I'm here and I won't, never...

-Booth ... I ... I ... I love you

- I love you too , Temperance ... - my partner responds with particular emphasis on my name , I can't remember the last time he called me by my name. She hugs me and pressed me hard and tenderness against his chest.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The typical effulgent rays of sun light every morning in my face, forcing me to wake up. Still groggy from sleep I look around and to my right I see a familiar face. Those brown eyes look at me carefully for a moment, puzzled I asked :

- How long have you been looking at me?

-Good morning to you too Bones ... - he answered with a smile, as he settles between the sheets without taking his eyes from my face – I've been awake for about half an hour, so I took quite a while in this positio ...

-That's what win for letting you sleep in my bed ... - I said coldly as I turn away the sheets and I get up and to the bathroom - but I could not let you sleep on the couch because of your back problems ...

- You are so demure ... - says while approaching me from behind and hugs me around the waist and starts kissing my neck.

- Let me shower and change cloths Booth, I have to go visit Angela and I have to go to work too.

-Angela will be in the hospital for a few more days, so she can wait ... - said between kisses, without deviating an inch – we don't have active cases of moment and that gloomy lab of yours will not become a chaos just because you take a day off.

- Booth ... - as I try to pull him away from me , but I suddenly feel a strange movement in my stomach, I instinctively separated with some violence of my partner and I lean over the toilet to release the entire contents of my stomach .

-Morning Sickness? - Question Booth approached me and gently rubbing my back while I try to contain other regurgitation because of the smell.

-I'm fine Booth, you do not have to be with me in everything I do ... - I say as I get up and you turn to the medicine cabinet looking for mouthwash.

-There you are wrong ... - Booth said while exiting the bathroom and is directed to my room to get his clothes to change - I told you last night and I repeat now , I will not leave you again.

- I think you're exaggerating...

- You only worry about being ready to go visit Angela, I take care of everything else.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Booth and Brennan have been silent all the way to the hospital. Like going to a crime scene, they both go in the agent's black truck.

- Booth ... - Brennan said finally breaking the ice.

-Something wrong Bones? - Says the agent without looking away from the road - Do you need anything ? Have nausea?

-Not at all... - answered the Doctor, sighing while watching Booth , who returned a smile before returning the sight to the road- just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night...

- I told you all clearly Bones , you have nothing to fear , I will be with you every step of pregnancy no matter what ...

- Booth, I have one more question ...

-Just tell me ...

-Do you think I'll be a good mother ? - She says dry and directly, hoping an unexpected reaction Booth, but sighs and stops the car suddenly. Instead only says:

-Can you wait a few minutes ? - Says the man with black hair pointing to the hospital - I have to park.

Again the place became silent between both partners , as the two left the car and walked to the main entrance of the hospital. After announcing his arrival at reception, the head nurse gives them the aproval and accompanies visitors to the door of the room where the s Hodgins family is.

-Can you answer my question now? - Says Brennan finally breaking the ice for the second time since Booth does not open the door for both to entering visit friends .

-Bones, the answer to your question is not as simple as you think ... - Booth responds with a sigh and look directly at the light blue eyes of his companion - I'll tell you something : you will enter there, you greet your best friend , her husband, and then will ask them permission to charge Michael ... Sounds good?

Brennan just nods to the plan that Seeley gives her, to which he responds with a kiss on the forehead and lacing their hands before finally pushing the door and enter the room .

-Hey, Sweetie! - Hear the voice of a women from the be, cannot talk loud as father and son are still asleep - How are you two ? - Angela says with a smile at both entering and holding hands, it never goes unnoticed for any sign of affection , particularly when it comes to her best friend and her knight in suit armor.

- We should be wondering the same thing ... - responds Brennan while Booth loose for hugging her best friend.

- You see, we're here waiting for being released tomorrow ... - she says pointing to the sleepers - Hodgins is between ecstatic and fearful for some reason.

- I guess that is caused by his beloved father-in-law ... - Booth finally says by way of greeting , unable to keep from laughing - I think I saw a man with dark glasses and terrifying look out there ...

- Do not tell me that my dad is out there? - Says Angela corresponding Booth's smile - when I see him I will warn not to put Jack more tattoos...

- Can I? - Question Brennan, intentionally changing the subject , pointing to the small Hodgins snoozing in his crib.

-Honey, if you want to hold and rock Michael you don't have to ask permission ... - Angela responds without deleting her smile as she watches her best friend get Michael cradle and begins rocking him around the room - you could kidnap him and I would not bother to arrest you.

-I hope that was a joke ... - Brennan says smiling while the child in his arms yawns and moving, but no wakening, this arouses a strange feeling of wanting to be alone with the baby , so she decides to leave the room with the child in her arms , but not before clarifying : - well , if I do that , this guy here would be looking and imprison me, no matter who I was ...

- How is your relationship to Tempe? - Angela asks the agent after ensuring that Brennan isn't listening .

- Everything is going without a hitch ... - Booth answered smiling while watching his mate walk down the aisle with baby in arms – I couldn't ask for anything more .

-She will be a great mother... – the asian woman answered without deleting her smile and change her view from Brennan to Hodgins , who is stretched on the couch where she spent all night, but still asleep.

- Wait, When ...? How...?

-Booth , you know better than anyone that I have a sixth sense for these things ... - Angela says to see the face of confusion agent - also I don't think come to pay a visit was the only reason you came to the hospital ...

- Right ... I forgot for a moment what you are very perceptive ... - says finally changing his shock face for a smile.

-Perceive what? – Question theentomologist in greeting while yawning and stretching, trying to get out of their lethargy.

-You'll see it shortly ... - Angela says , pointing to the door, but Hodgins instead of seeing the place that was said, he look at the empty crib.

-Wait! Where is Michael? – Questions new parent with evident concern and panic while watching his coworkers - Do not tell me that the nurses took him away?

| -Do not worry Bug Man, your son is in good hands ... - answered Booth unable to laugh at the exaggerated reaction of his friend - ... though not exactly a medical doctor ...

-Do not tell me that ... - the face of rapidly changing Hodgins to one of relief as he sees the door of the room, where his child appears in the arms of the best doctor he could ask for in this situation.

-Phalanges! See my phalanges ! - Brennan says with clamor towards a happy and awake Michael, who not stop laughing at the sleight of hand that makes Bones a few inches from his tiny face –Fluttering Phalanges! Oh , good morning Dr. Hodgins.

- Can I ask for getting him back? - Hodgins says extending his arms to take back the child.

- It seems logical ... - Brennan says putting the child at the hands of his father and her face changed to a more serious while intertwines his fingers with Booth - I think I need my hands free for what we will tell you...

-Wait a minute! Do not tell me you two ... ? - Says Hodgins between shock and joy at the scene that is faced in response gets a nod by the anthropologist - whoa! I think someone at the FBI just won a million dollars…

-And that's not all ...

-I'm pregnant! - Brennan screams in an obvious rush, which makes Angela shouts of joy, followed by a "Congratulations ! " but Hodgins is completely frozen.

- Hodgins Are you okay? Jack? - Booth said , half seriously half sarcasm .

-Leave him, he´ll be fine in a few minutes ... – Angela makes fun at the situation.

-Do you think ? Looks like he broke something ... - Brennan answered with his characteristic ingenuity.

- I think you'd better leave well ... - says Booth while taking Michael and putting in his mother's arms , as he is crying for food, but is suddenly interrupted by his cell phone - yes ... okay , we get there in 15 minutes ...

-Is something Booth? - Brennan asks somewhat puzzled by the comments of his colleague.

-Just the fact that our day went to junk thanks to one of your Interns... - says to Bones Booth while taking one of his arms and head to the door of the room - I'll let you know if we need your help Hodgins, but we will see tomorrow while you're discharged.

- Bye guys ... - Angela says goodbye to the couple with a gesture.

-Congratulations Dr. Brennan! Who is the fa... ? - Hodgins finally awake from his stuntmen, but realizes that before him there is no one.

- I think you came back from the moon too late...

- You already knew that, right? – Says the entomologist sitting on the couch and watches his wife feeding Michael , the artist only replies with a smile, because Hodgins already knows the answer.

**15 MINUTES LATER, AT THE JEFFERSONIAN**

-Booth , why we are in The Lab? - Question Brennan confused as they move through the Institute , from the forensic platform and entering the darkest part of the building - I thought we were going to a crime scene ...

-Bones, I regret to tell you that this is a crime scene ... - Booth says releasing for the first time in 20 minutes Brennan 's hand as they both enter the room in question : The Limbo .

- What the Heck happened here? - Question Brennan in alarm, seeing all over the floor are scattered human bones and some containers.

-I needed some money, so I asked Dr. Saroyan to give me a little extra work , so she sent me here to identify some remains ... - answered a man of gloomy and depressing appearance, lanky and bearded several days, who sits on the first rung of a ladder while his arm bandaged by a paramedic - ... was just beginning to analyze the first skeleton when I lost my balance in this same ladder and spent carrying several containers on the way to the ground ...

-Why the hell did not you come by those below Fisher? - Question Booth confused while taking note of what happened in the scene - And why we were called to be here? This is something you can easily solve yourself. You did it, you repair it.

- Because I asked just to initiate a specific case ... - Answer an Afro-American woman in formal attire and while entering the scene - and you two are here because we have eight skeletons scattered throughout the room, Seeley.

-And you thought that the laboratory would not be in chaos for me taking a free day ... - Bones says hissed and sending a look of "I told you" to Booth - Besides, what 's so weird? We are at Limbo anyway , is full of skeletons ... - Question Dr. Brennan without leaving puzzled as dissents to see the time it takes them to reclassify each of the remains that were broken by apart...

-Bones ... - sigh Booth says , holding from insult his partner because of her more than famous ingenuity - Do not you realize that there are only seven containers on the ground?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How you've been? Well, I know that the first chapter didn't go well, but this time I managed to reedit better this one, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

**-And you thought that the laboratory would not turn into chaos for a free day I took... - Bones giving a look of " I told you" to Booth - Besides, what's so weird? are in limbo anyway , we are full of skeletons ... - Question Dr. Brennan puzzled as dissents as she thinks the time it would takes them to classify each of the remains that were broken by the fall...**

**-Bones ... - sigh Booth says , trying not to insult their partner because of its more than known ingenuity - Do not you realize that there are only seven containers on the ground ?**

**- Oh ... – the anthropologist responds apologetically while watching the intern, who is finishing being bandaged - Good Mr. Fisher, as Agent Booth just tell you , you will be responsible for reclassifying and mend this bones ... if you need my help I'll be in my office.**

**- Something wrong with Dr. Brennan? - the afroamerican woman says while watching the aforementioned leaves Limbo.**

**- What are you talking about Camille ? - Booth asks a little confused as it continues to focus on his notebook .**

**-Seeley , she never let an intern working alone with a corpse , let alone when there are so many...**

**-Even worst, she was agreed with you Agent Booth ... - Fisher says as he stands from the ladder and begins to pick up the pieces and placing them in a container - ... none of us have seen you agreed on anything. Never.**

**-You go back to the skeletons Fisher, that's why you were hired ... – Booth says while placing his notebook in his pocket and start to jump to evade some splinters and pieces of bone that are on his way out - ... I'll go talk to her.**

_**" As my day was ruined because of this silly incident, I guess I should get busy with something... "**_** - I think as I sit at my desk and turn on my computer - **_**" ... maybe I should continue my book, It's been long without writing something and my editor is pressing . "**_

**- What the hell just happened there? – I'm suddenly interrupted a male voice, so I looked up from the screen to confirm my suspicions who it is.**

**- What are you talking about Seeley ? - I answer back to view the screen.**

**- Where do I start? - Responds with a third question, as he begin to count the index of his right hand - First, just leave an intern working only eight bodies , and to be exact Fisher had to be, and we both know that is not very good idea to leave a depressive man alone with 8 skeletons.**

**- Booth, you of all people know that Interns need field work, no matter how depressing or macabre are their hobbies, so never leave them alone others .**

**- I agree ... but that does not answer the second question: Since when you agree with what I say ? Even worse ... Since when you call me Seeley ?**

** - Is that a bad thing? - I answer as I stand up and look at him in the eyes with a smile that is reciprocated immediately - people tends to err occasionally.**

** -Yes, but you do not do very often...**

** - What is the third question?**

** - How are you going to pay me back what you owe me this morning? - The agent responds with a face of malice - How about some wild sex in the office?**

** -You know perfectly well that we cannot do that, we are in a crowded place and the office we has windows.**

** - Why not? Sweets and Daisy do it all the time ...**

** - No sex at work ... plus wild sex can harm the baby ...**

** -All right , no sex ... - says with a smile, but that does not stop the trading - How about a romantic dinner by candlelight?**

** -Seeley I don't have time for that today , I have to finish this chapter of my book or my editor will kill me...**

** - Okay ... How about a kiss as a consolation prize? - Says the agent standing beside my desk and leaning my face.**

** - On the cheek - I answer smiling, because I know that does not get rid of it until he's pleased.**

** - On the mouth - he says starting the negotiation.**

** -On the cheek.**

** - I want a French kiss.**

** - On the cheek .**

** - How about with tongue?**

** -Seeley!**

** - A kiss that changes chewing gum?**

** -Well, that fell into the ridiculous! I'm not even chewing gum! - I answer , but I know he's just playing with me, I go with the flow and I'm desperate at his insistence. This makes Booth laugh.**

** - How about a pointy mouth kiss? - Question one last time leaning and lifting the lips to emphasize the kind of kiss you want.**

** - Okay ... but only one , then I have to keep work... - I say finally giving in, I stand up and I took her hands until finally and finally give us a tender, which was supposed to be a short kiss on the mouth until ...**

** -Doctor Brennan, I need your bowling case report ... - interrupts a female voice, while her owner looks up from his file and sees the couple in such a compromising situation.**

** - Why Dr. Saroyan have sent me to Angelatron to analyze these remains ? Angela will not be here for another few weeks - says to himself the intern in turn at the Jeffersonian as it moves through the corridors of the laboratory to reach an office full of portraits, sketches made with pencil and a supercomputer. - Wendell Why are you here ? - Ask Fisher confused to see that against a flat computer screen instead of a pregnant woman in blue gown and a blond younger than him and man is gray robe .**

** -Hello to you too Fisher - answers the aforementioned turning around , - Dr. Saroyan said you had some for his analysis remains in Angelatron .**

** - What the hell are you doing here Wendell ? - Says the other internal reviewing the badge of another inmate in this word " INTERNAL " appears , but it appears a makeshift handwritten note that says: " Forensic Artist replacement " - I understood that they can only have an internal working for instance ...**

** -'I'm not less surprised than you Fisher, but they didn't send me here as an anthropologist, but to replace Angela due to her maternity leave .**

** - And since when are you an expert in supercomputers?**

** -I'm not exactly an expert , but Angela taught me yesterday, so I can help you rebuild the remains without any problem ...**

** - And what is she doing on the screen of your laptop?**

** -Fisher - Hello, How is your arm? - Angela 's voice is heard from the computer, waving - Wendell... I hope you do not let him touch my computer while you're working together.**

** -Do not worry Angela , I won't... - responds internal logs while video and puts the computer into hibernation - Fisher, I said that I knew how the Angelatron works, not knowing all of it...**

** - Since I have no choice, I guess we should start working before Dr. Saroyan find us arguing.**

** - I agree ... - since both interns have agreed , each taking a group of bones and begin to scan the computer.**

** - Wendell , can you increase the zoom a bit in this part ? - Fisher said after 5 minutes of silence, pointing the top of a femur .**

** -Sure ... - responds while the other interm takes control of the computer and begins to manipulate it, but the screen starts to move away madly zooming in and out.**

** -What are you doing Wendell ! Do not you know how to use the computer?**

** -Of course I do ! I just need to do a couple of things here ... !**

** -See ! Nothing happens ! - Saying, Fisher takes takes the control board , but Wendel refuses to let go -let me try !**

** -You can not Fisher ! If Angela discovers you using her computer we'll both dead !**

** Throughout the discussion to see who was in control, none of the interns noticed that accidentally pressed a button that should not. This causes the display of the images start coming Angelatron totally random : an atomic explosion , playing children , corpses, crime reconstructions and even a kitten playing with a skull.**

** -Oh - oh - Fisher says confused at the scene of the computer - friend, I think I entered the computer a virus or something.**

** - What are you talking about? Wendell says turning to the screen and see the whole series of pictures -Fisher Jeez ! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ! You pressed Thumb !**

** - Me? You're the expert on supercomputers !**

** -Go away! Leave the remains Fisher, I got the analysis after!**

** - Wendell, I do not ...**

** -Go before me mad ...**

** -But ... - Fisher cannot carry as Wendell pointed straight out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, after a whole month without uploading, here's the next chapter. Reviews will be great.**

**CHAPTER 3**

- How about a peck kiss? - he asks one last time leaning and lifting the lips to emphasize the kind of kiss you want.  
- Okay ... but only one , then you have to leave me work... - I say finally giving in, I stand up and I took her hands and I finally give her a tender, which was supposed to be a short mouth kiss until ...

- Dr. Brennan, I need your bowling case report ... - interrupts a female voice, while the owner looks up from the file and sees the couple in such a compromising situation - Do I interrupt something important? - she asks holding back her wanting to yell and squeal about what she's watching right now.

-Yes/No ... Camille / Dr. Saroyan ... we / I ... well / the ... - Booth and Brennan speaks at the same time as they both spread quickly , redder than a tomato because of the awkward situation.

- I think you should come back later ... - answered the Boos with a grin and pointing towards the exit.

- No, stay Camille ... - says Booth heading rapidly towards the woman , but before she could reach her, she's gone.

-Do you see why I want to be alone?! - Complains Brennan while Booth approaches from behind and then she hits him in the arm.

-Bones, I see your point , but did not have to beat as f ... - Booth strokes the place that got the blow, but is abruptly interrupted by a kiss that Brennan planted him on the mouth without warning - And why is that was?

- I liked the kiss you gave me before and wanted to thank...

-well, now it's my turn to thank you ... - says Booth coming back to Brennan 's lips , but now they are interrupted by a loud growl from her stomach .

- I think the baby has other plans ... - says the doctor with a smile watching her still flat stomach .

-Stay here working on your book , I'll go get something to vending machines ...

- Okay, but do not delay, eh - she says as she takes her seat at the computer and see her partner being intercepted by Cam .

- How long have this been hapening Seeley? - the Patologist ask with a smile while watching the agent inserting a coin and pressing a button to a granola bar , repeat the process and walk back to the office.

- How long have we what?

-Don't play play dumb with me! All the Jeffersonian have been speculating for years about you two! And when actually happens you act like nothing happens!

-It's an interesting point you're giving me Camille , but I have no time to answer your questions. If you want to find out for sure, ask Bones - Cam stops in front of the office entrance , understanding the hint, so I'd rather wait for Booth out of there to talk to the anthropologist .

- What did Cam wants? - Question Brennan taking granola bar that gives Booth and begins to devour it like she had not eaten in weeks.

-Calm Bones, you'll indigest if you eat so fast.

-Do not worry ... in a few minutes I'll be in the bathroom no matter what I eat ... - answered while still chewing the bar - but my question still unanswered.

- Just asked me how long we had been together.

- What do you say?

- To ask you about it...

-Very funny ... - says with his mouth full , smiling , realizing that Booth already knew she would find a way to get rid of Cam without revealing anything, because she won't tell her anything soon - changing the subject Did, not you plan to go to work today?

- That was the plan until your most beloved ruined everything ... - respond with a sigh as Booth is looking to the exit - I guess I should get busy while the team reveal the identities of the victims ...

-I suppose - Bones responds as she begins to devour the second bar and sees his partner leaves the room without saying anything , so it stands to reach out and yells : -Booth!

- What's it Bones?

-I did not want you to leave without a goodbye kiss ... - Bones says as she walks slowly to the lips of his companion until finally kiss , no matter they are in full view of all the staff working at the Institute Jeffersonian. Some of them start cheering , talking to each other and some just simply smile at the scene who had been waiting for years.

- So you have already discovered the identity of seven victims , right? - Says a young man and curl dark hair dressed in a fashion similar to Booth, while both tasted some Chinese food.

-That's right Sweets , we're just waiting for Wendell and Fisher to finish sorting the debris and see if they match their containers. That way we will know who is the eighth victim ...

-I have a question - agent Booth ... Why would anyone bother to hide a body in a well secured laboratory that is responsible for solving crimes ?

-Sweets ... You know the saying : " the best way to hide a truth is in the middle of thousand lies" ? The same applies to the bodies in Limbo . That skeleton could take several months or even decades between those containers without anyone noticing anything unusual ...

-I understand your point , Agent Booth, but my question really is: Why would anyone bother to evade the cameras, security guards , and other security devices just to hide a skeleton?

-Wait a moment Sweets . I think you have a clue what you just said ... - before Booth achieve even begin to form an idea in his head, his cell sounds - Booth.

- Agent Booth, we've discovered the identity of the eighth victim - Wendell 's voice is heard on the other side of the line while analyzing the photograph of the victim in the Angelatron - her name is Susan Craftmore, I am sending you the profile to your mail right now ...

- Thanks Wendell, call me if you have more information .

-Sure Agent Booth ...

-Hey Sweets, can I ask you a personal question? - Booth asks out from the blue as he turns off his phone.

-SureAgent Booth , I'm always open to those possibilities , though you may not agree with my methods altogether ...

-Yes, whatever you say ... wait for me one second, because I got the profile of the victim ... - Booth says while the display his phone displays the photograph of a young woman, short brown hair and blue eyes, under this name appears Craftman Susan - she can not be ...

- Friend of yours ? - Question Sweets concerned to see the face of astonishment Agent towards the pic.

-For your sake Sweets, Unfortunately I don't, but I recognize her. I'll ask Bones just to make sure - the agent enters the option to forward direction " Bones" with this message: "Do you recognize this girl?"

- What is your personal question Agent Booth?

-Sw ... - tries to tell Agent while sighing due to the insistence of the psychologist , but prefer to take another route - Lance , what would you say if I told you that your book wasn't wrong after all?

- Are you kidding right? - Responds psychologist with a smile of disbelief, but the seriousness of the agent erases it immediately, as this is the first time Booth calls him by his first name , which takes it as a good sign of what is about to tell you - you're saying that despite everything that happened that day, even after being denying it for so many years, you and Dr. Brennan are attracted to each other?

- I wouldn't call it that way , but essentialy, yes. I wanted to discuss this with anyone else but her...

The conversation is interrupted again by a text message , this time Brennan 's answer : "Yes, it is a student who worked with us when Zack was admitted to the hospital, Why?". Sighing , Booth sends the response message : "That girl is the eighth victim.

- Is something Booth? - Question Sweets confused by the uncomfortable silence in the room .

Bones - you just confirmed my suspicions ... Do you remember some years ago when Zack turned to be the Gormogon's apprentice ? - Sweets nods wordlessly, so Booth settles into his seat and interlace his fingers before continuing: - Bones in that case was forced to hire some students to help her identify some remains in limbo. The body found this morning is one of those students...

-Oh, crap! - Sweets shouts between shock and confusion, and both agents are silent to assimilate all the information you have so far, which is interrupted by another call in Booth's cell, this time the number is unknown.

-Booth ... Yes? ... I understand ... Where? ... I'll be there in 20 minutes ...

- Is something wrong Agent Booth?

- We have a witness in the case and is willing to contact me, so I 'm going there ...

- Shall I go with you?

-There's no need Sweets, it's only a witness , I can be alone with this ... - says with a smile as the elevator door closes.

- If you say so ... - Sweets murmurs hesitantly as he heads toward the stairs - I always thought that Agent Booth is too muchconfident...

-How the hell did this happen Sweets?! - Brennan screams with obvious anger and worriness, throwing the psychologist against the wall of the hospital corridor , once cornered takes the woman takes the young psicologyst by the neck of his shirt and lifts him off the ground to his surprise (although she is much more taller than him, he never thought she had so much strength ) Cam is following her breathless -How could you let him shoot?!

-It was not my fault Dr. Brennan ! Agent Booth decided he had to go alone to that place! I realized it was a somewhat suspicious situation so I decided to follow him, but when I got there it was too late, Booth had been shot in the stomach and the shooter had escaped without a trace...

-If anything happens to Seeley ... I swear ! I swear ... ! - Brennan is too upset and angry to be threatening the psychologist, so he decides to release it with more force than she intended and goes to Cam who gives her soulder to her tears, Brennan tries to not to unleash her anger on her too.

-I think I'd better ask you for information to nurses - Sweets says standing up and shaking his suit.

-Good evening, What I can do for you? - Says the hospital receptionist at the approaching trio .

-Good night, we need information about a patient , his name is Seeley Booth - Cam responds catching front.

-Yes, Agent Booth, he was brought half an hour ago. As he is still in surgery, but I can allow you to enter the room that is designated ... the nurse says as she begins to type something on her computer - just need your names and family ties to the patient...

-Family Tie? - Brennan finally asks , confused and distraught about the situation in which they find themselves, as none of them is familiar to him, except for ... - No. .. I can not go ... I can not bear to see him like this .. . - anthropologist responds sobbing , trying to hold back tears as he is separated from his friends and starts running - ... if anyone needs me I'll be in the bathroom ...

- Something wrong with Dr. Brennan ? I had never seen her act like that ...

-I do not know Sweets, she has been acting like that all day ... - Cam says as he begins to follow the anthropologist , not before ordering Sweets : -Go find Angela and Jack and tell them the situation, I'll go with her!

REviews will be great. Even for mistranlation errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**I always try to reedit and make the translation more pleasant each time. Here's chapter 4:**

**CHAPTER 4**

- Family tie? - the nurse asked, now I'm confused and distraught about the situation in which we find ourselves , as none of us is familiar to him, except for ...

- No. .. I can not go ... I can not bear to see him like this ... - I answer sobbing , trying to hold back tears as I separate myself from my friends and start running - ... if anyone needs me I'll be in the bathroom ...

When I feel I'm far enough away from them, I begin toslow down and enter the ladies room , I sit on the toilet and then let my feelings off steam and finally break into tears.

-Knock-knock ... - I hear the voice of Dr. Saroyan walking from the bathroom door to where I am sitting as she watches me with concern - Is something wrong Dr. Brennan?

-I'm fine... - I say between sobs as I wipe a few tears - This damn hormones make me act like this the whole time...

- Hormones? - Confused she questions, but after a few seconds his face tells me that she begins to understand, so finally squats and placed at the same height of my eyes - Doc.. Temperance, Seeley needs our support . If what you care is about none of us is an immediate family member of hi, there's no problem, I'm more than sure that Hank, Jared or Parker will be more than grateful for the favor, especially because you are the closest person he has to a familiar between all of us...

-That is not what worries me, Cam... - I say between sobs while I wipe away the new tears with the sleeves of my sweater - Booth... I worry that i can't see Seeley in that state...

- Temperance, Seeley have been in worse situations, even you were present with him even when he was operated by that brain tumor. Compared to that, a shot is nothing ... Although I understand the fact that you finally formed a serious relationship with him you feel that way. Vent is normal, even for you , you have a reputation for having a heart of ice. You know that that isn't true.

- It is shame to see me mourn what worries m , Cam ... I know this sounds irrational, but what worries me is fear ... - I say between sobs while I bury my head in my hands - fear of loosing Seeley... afraid he will not wake up ... afraid of him to never return home ... fear... fear that my baby would never know his father...

- Temperance ... - Says Cam as she approaches to me and take me in her arms trying to comfort me - I assure you that we will do everything in our power to make sure that Seeley will meet and raise that baby with you.

-After half an hour wait in the parking lot , Agent Booth finally left the building and headed for what I assume was the meeting place with the alleged witness ... - Sweets tells in the Hospital lobby to Hodgins and Angela what happened early.

-For God's sake, Sweets! Even the fact that you followed him so close you couldn't made it in time to help him?! - Angela says worried listening intently to the youngest member of the team .

-I did all I could Angela, but Agent Booth had lead me too! I found his parked vehicle pretty fast, but when I finally found the agent Booth he had already been shot and there was no trace of the attacker.

-But what was he doing there to begin with ? Booth is not stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap!

-I think I can answer that ... - abruptly interrupts a man in suit and hazel eyes as he approaches the group.

-Do you know anything about this Hacker ? - Question Hodgins , altered in the presence of the boss of Booth - Are you the one who sent him to an almost certain death?

-Of course not! I'm not stupid! I am well aware that if something happens Booth, Brennan will do the same to me!

-Well, you better start to explain Andy if you don't want to everyone to do the same! - Angela threats agent pounding his chest with his finger.

-I was sitting at my desk when Booth walked into my office holding a phone ...

-Andy? - The agent is interrupted while Brennan , leaning on the shoulder of Cam , appears in front of them - What are you doing here?

-Booth came to my office before going to the place "witness" cited him, and came to see how the situation was to report it to my superior.

-He went to your office before going to the scene? - asks Brennan angrily to hear the insolent excuse of the Agent -Were you the one who sent him there Hacker?!

-Of course not Temperance! - Says raising his hands to fend off anything that women would tries to do -Booth more than anyone I knew it was a trap!

-If anything happens to Seeley I swear I'll do exactly the same to you and Sweets! - Dr. Brennan threats before returning to Cam shoulder to sob. Andy gives him a look of fear Sweets, but he just nods with equal or more fear than the agent.

-You'd better begin to explain Andy if you want to be lynched in 5 minutes - says Cam trying to hide his fury as she taps the anthropologist 's back.

-I was trying to do until you two broke me ... - tries to explain , but to see the looks of anger team decides that it is better to get down to business - ... ahem ... well , as I was saying ...

HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE

-I'll take care of everything Director Cullen... greetings to his wife ... goodbye ... - Hacker says while hanging his phone and begins to settle into his chair, but seeing an old friend come to the door, realizes that it will not be as simple as he thought later - is there something wrong Seeley?

-Andy , I need your help to findsomeone in the department that can trace this phone number and address ... - Booth says while giving his superior his phone and note paper .

- Why do not you ask aid Squint Squad? I thought that was their job...

- It happens that this is too delicate situation, Andy... - says Booth sitting at the desk and interlace your fingers under his nose - I can not let my team analyze this information without commiting them or the information...

- What are you planning to do Seeley? Do you plan to go there and play the role of target shooting for a possible murderer?

-That's the last thing I thought to do ... - says with a sigh as he stands up and gets stuck in the door - but it's clear that that's the only clue we have ...

-Seeley ...

-Hacker ... if something happens to me, I want you to stay close to Brennan until this is over ... - the agent flips and threatens to clarify things - ... but if you dare to touch my girlfriend, you won't live enought to tell the tale.

-Do not worry ... - says you swallowed before the menacing look of his subordinate, until finally realizes who is his girlfriend , after a few seconds of bewilderment continues - although Dr. Brennan would not let me near her and emerge unscathed...

-That explains why I was waiting half an hour in the parking lot ... - Sweets whispers when Hacker finishes his story.

-Do you have any clue of the attacker ? - Question Brennan sobbing and drying her tears with her sweather

-No , the number leads to a pay phone away from the crime scene and the forensics have just arrived on the scene ... I'm waiting to be told the preliminary results.

- Friends of Agent Booth? - Interrupts a nurse from the front desk.

-Right here... - Cam responds by raising her hand and headed to the counter - What are the news about Seeley?

-Agent Booth is just out of surgery, so you can come to visit whenever you want, though it will take a few hours to regain consciousness and only two of you are allowed to be in there...

-Thank you nurse .

-I'll go back to J. Edgar Hoover to wait for information from the experts - Hacker says nervously to see the scowl of the rest of the team - I'll call you if we find any clues, Camille ...

- Are you ready? - Cam Question Brennan , who nods and new tears dried. The group begins to move to the designated room, to which only Brennan enters.

-What happens finally to Dr. Brennan, Dr. Saroyan ? - Sweets asks suddenly, while he and Hodgins will run a look at the boss - Did you find out why it is behaving like this?

- Yes, he told me five minutes ago Lance , but I can not tell you anything ... without their consent.

- Oh , I see , is something about the case ... - Sweets says naively - now I understand , confidentiality ...

- You're wrong , kid, this isn't about the case, and it is a secret only to you... - Angela interrupted at the impudence of the psychologist - if Brennan and I wanted to tell you you'd know.

-I understand well Angela! But they never say anything even if I insist!

-Boy, this is not the place nor the right time to ask this kind of thing ... believe me , sooner or later you'll learn everything, but not today .

-Yes, but...

The discussion is suddenly interrupted by a sharp noise from the room, as if someone had fallen to the floor.

-Dr. Brennan ! - Cry the four team members in shock at seeing anthropologist lying on the ground unconscious.

Reviews will be great.


End file.
